


Hold Me In Your Arms (Te Amo)

by heecheondo (orphan_account)



Category: CoCoSoRi | 코코소리
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Mi Amor MV, but like lowkey, idk friends I highkey just wanted to write women making out, not a canon au but I never specified their job or why they're there so idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Sometimes the night brings confessions.





	Hold Me In Your Arms (Te Amo)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [cocosori's amazing comeback song you should listen to](https://youtu.be/gnPZ8k3wXqs)

The elevator’s door opened, and Sori heard her dongsaeng and coworker shout in excitement. They had already checked in their room, but after a meeting with another few employees - that ended up with a visit to a famous pub in Macao to celebrate the good news - it was understandable why Coco was still so bright that late.

Or, _well_ , Coco had always been that bright all the time. The alcohol probably has nothing to do with it, she hadn’t had that much anyway.

“Come on, unnie, we still have work to do tomorrow, and then we will have to fly back to Korea.”

She blinked back into reality, walking out of the elevator before the doors closed on her, following the younger to their shared room. They didn’t dare to complain, it wasn’t them who were paying (and besides, the room was huge and had two queen beds, like, who’s complaining of sharing a room? This is _heaven_ ).

“I’m so tired”, Sori said while letting her body freely fall on the bed. Moments later, she felt the bed squeak, in response to another body falling onto her bed. She didn't even open her eyes before speaking again. “Coco-yah, this room has two beds.”

“I know unnie, it was the closest one and I'm tired. I'll get up later.”

The older hummed in response, the two of them staying in silence for a couple of minutes. But, as much as she was tired and probably tipsy, quiet wasn't with Lee Coco.

“Unnie.”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

Sori didn't react to it at first, but really, her dongsaeng wasn't really someone predictable, so she just replied, pretty sure it was going to be one of her random conversations. “I have, of course.”

“How is it?”

The older didn't put much thought into it. “It depends on the person and the moment, I think. There are some kisses that are just plain kisses, just two lips touching and you feel nothing at all, but some make your entire body react.”

The younger hummed. “What makes you want to kiss someone?”

This time the older woman had to think more. Was there someone she wanted to kiss...? Yes, there was. Why did she want to kiss that person?

“I think”, Coco started before the older could reply, “that I want to kiss you, unnie.”

Sori turned to look at her left, finding her coworker already staring back. She could notice how now, face to face, the younger looked at her lips, then her eyes, then back at her lips. She could also notice how just staring at them made her eyes shine with.... some kind of curiosity, and Sori _had_ to admit she felt the same.

She tried moving forwards slowly, to see how the younger girl would react negatively. Maybe she was mocking her, being the only openly non-straight girl in the company, maybe Coco was that kind of straight girl who thinks every lesbian will try to convert other girls, and maybe she's just testing her unnie. Maybe she knew how in love she secretly - or not so secretly after all - she was with Coco. But instead of disgust, instead of backing off, she got it as an invite and did the same.

Soon her lips were on Sori’s, and as light as that touch was it still made her entire body react. And maybe Coco felt it, because she moved back just a bit, but before Sori could ask her why she had her lips on hers again, head a little more tilted so she could get a better angle.

Sori didn't want to stop. Without a word, she moved her hand to the younger’s face, whose hands were not on her waist, pulling her closer. That made the older smile.

“I thought you've never kissed someone”, she said once they had to catch their breath.

Coco smiled innocently. “I never said that.”

“Then why you asked that?”

“I just wanted to know if _you_ had already kissed, unnie.”

“Lee Coco that doesn't even make s--”

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the younger decided to shut her with her own lips, way less innocently and experimental than before and Sori kept feeling like fireworks were being released all over her mind. She didn't really mind it though.

Coco rolled them slightly, now completely on top of the older instead of both being on their sides. She used the new angle in her favour, deepening their kiss. Both of their breaths started getting deeper, the air around them getting thicker and hotter, but honestly, Sori didn't mind at all. She just wanted this moment to never end, with Coco kissing her passionately. It was too good to be real, but it this was a dream, she did _not_ want to wake up.

The older’s hands naturally went to the other's waist once she moved the two of them, but eventually decided to land it on the younger’s waistband, closer to her butt. She could tell Coco did not hate it by the smile that was formed on her lips, in between kisses.

They heard knocking on the door and Sori wanted to slap whoever was behind it for daring to stop this moment. Coco stared at the door with a scared face, realizing now that they've been making out on a foreign country they only visited because of _work_ , and whoever is at the door will most likely also be from work who'd expect them to be, well, not making out.

(But honestly, it was their fault for making them room together. They've been too deep into their feelings for them to not pop up at moments like this.)

Sori patted the younger girl’s arm, as if telling her she could answer it. Coco then rolled back to the bed, pouting, clearly as sad as her unnie that their little moment has been ruined.

Sori opened the door, looking at some random dude she's never seen before. “Uh, can I do you something?”

“Oh sure, I just”, he looked confused for some seconds, then raised his arm, holding a bag. “Is this yours? It was on the hall's floor and I figured it could be, since it was closer to this door.”

She blinked a few times, staring at the bag and-- “Oh, it _is_ mine! I thought it was--”, she trailed off. She was pretty sure it was with her before, she even went to the meeting with it!.... and maybe she dropped it on her way back. Silly Sori. “Thank you, mister.”

“Oh, don't worry”, he smiled sweetly at her, handing her belongings back. “Uh, this will be random but are you staying here for how much?”

Sori blinked again. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I was just wondering--”

“Excuse _me_ ”, Sori heard from behind her, and turning her head she was Coco. “I think you're done, aren't you? Because you interrupted something between my girlfriend and I that I wished it hasn't been interrupted.”

The man looked at the two of then back and forth and Sori _blushed_. She really wasn't expecting her dongsaeng to be the possessive type (honestly she didn't even know she wanted to be her girlfriend that fast!) but at least it was enough for him to apologize and leave, Coco closing the door and taking the older by the hand.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That we're... dating.”

Coco looked at her unnie, smile on her lips. “Of course! Unless I got the signs wrong and you don't want to.”

“No no no, I do! I just thought.... maybe you didn't.”

Coco tilted her head in disbelief. “Unnie, I like you. Have for a while. And when I said I wanted to kiss you, that's what I meant.”

“Ah”, Sori stupidly said. “I do too. I'd love to be your girlfriend”, she quickly added once she realized it.

“I'm glad to hear it”, the younger smirked, and then threw the other on the bed. “Now, I think we left something undone.”


End file.
